Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/10 June 2016
12:16 are you gonna stroll in to the cafeteria at school and be like 12:16 "Haha, losers. I have a popular fanfiction on the internet." 12:16 trevor be happy for dani 12:16 i 12:16 am??? 12:16 wait what 12:16 no?? its just cool when u have a popular page 12:16 @trevor 12:16 im 12:16 so confused 12:16 i'm sorry i'm trying to finish this one project, write for sv, and make new logos 12:16 holy shit there he is 12:16 It's me. 12:17 <50000cal> lol it's not like I can stroll in my college cafeteria and say "yo guys I'm gonna mod a chatroom of a wiki I'm an admin on" 12:17 here come dat bot!! 12:17 o shit whaddup!! 12:17 ew he has robont lice 12:17 * Artsy Outcast shaves head 12:17 oh my god 12:17 * Artsy Outcast covers self in plastic bags 12:17 don't shave my head i like my hair for once 12:17 no 12:17 >enters chat 12:17 >is immediately insulted 12:17 Gee, I wonder why I never show up anymore. 12:17 o shit whaddup!!! 12:18 what a mynstery 12:18 <50000cal> что 12:18 cal this is an american wiki 12:18 you have to speak american 12:18 <50000cal> But I'm American 12:18 <50000cal> A Russian American 12:18 <50000cal> Therefore I can speak both ways 12:18 im a italian russian irish greek american 12:18 but 12:18 <50000cal> You can't hold me back 12:18 sO ANYWAY what were you yelling at me about trevor >>"? 12:18 lmao no but pls speak english 12:18 im a ????? 12:18 i was yelling?? 12:18 i cant speak anythign besides english 12:18 <50000cal> I mean yeah I know, but every once in a while I just do one word. 12:18 im part italian thats why i love pasta 12:19 haired 13 year old girl fnaf fan voice I'm fluent in profanity. 12:19 <50000cal> Unless rare single words are also banned >_> 12:19 greasy haired friends haugh 12:19 im fluent in MEME 12:20 <50000cal> I'm fluent in Not Making Any Sense By Speaking Mathese 12:20 i have a question 12:20 what 12:20 for this character 12:20 fancy or casual 12:20 casual 12:20 <50000cal> calsual 12:20 <50000cal> ;) 12:20 cal why 12:20 cal omf 12:20 remember calsexual wiki 12:20 <50000cal> omg 12:20 wait no the char 12:20 <50000cal> I s2g I never made that 12:20 should be 12:21 STEAMPUNK 12:21 <50000cal> Someone else did 12:21 ew 12:21 O 12:21 * Artsy Outcast looks up steampunk names 12:21 brb 12:21 i really love steampunk ok ;w; 12:21 ew 12:21 ??? 12:21 ew opinions 12:21 its like 12:21 its called an opinion 12:21 ew 12:21 puKE 12:21 * Artsy Outcast regurgatates applebees 12:21 wow its my opinion too 12:21 would you lookIT DAT 12:21 ik 12:21 dani whats this?? 12:22 opinion thing?? 12:22 these kids are talking abt 12:22 artsy why are you puking 12:22 ebcause 12:22 are u ok 12:22 i had a lot of food at applebees today 12:22 o 12:22 there was appetizers and luncha 12:22 and 12:22 desert 12:22 i literally died there so 12:22 don't die 12:22 i am suing youtube 12:22 http://puu.sh/pn7d9/ff46716f2d.png 12:22 for recommending this to me 12:22 oh my god 12:22 i fuckign hate melanie martinez holy shit 12:23 <50000cal> I get some weird stuff recommended to me 12:23 her music is depressing and shes a shitty person 12:23 she fetishizes mental illness like tbh 12:23 well i wouldnt say mental illness 12:23 some of melanie's stuff is ok tbh 12:23 its more of like 12:23 most is bad tho 12:23 also her song titles are cringe 12:23 "acting as a child" 12:23 and her songs 12:23 and her 12:23 agree @odrey 12:23 and her work 12:23 her voice is 12:23 ok??? 12:23 but depressing with the lyrics 12:23 shes like emo marina 12:24 yeah 12:24 but mroe like 12:24 like really, really, really emo 12:24 "I WANNA BE FAMOUS FUCK MY GAP TEETH" 12:24 "im insans,,,,,e,,,, hahaha iM INSAAANE!!!! HAHAHAHAHA" 12:24 dies bc i write songs and you guys would hate them 12:24 "GIVE ME YOUR MONEY" 12:24 i actually like the songs you wrote odrey 12:24 o 12:24 <50000cal> What is this chat even 12:25 idk cal 12:25 its hell 12:25 <50000cal> Wait I forgot I can fucking swear in here 12:25 >melanie martinez is emo 12:25 >is listening to The Used 12:25 but tbh marina shouldve been the overrated one not melanie like really 12:25 id rather have marina as the face of the indie genre than melanie martinez 12:25 hell 12:25 <50000cal> tfw you want to use a macro here and you'll still get instakicked because its eight lines 12:26 florence shouldve been the face of the indie genre YEARS AGO 12:26 but now "the dog days are over" is only getting popular. 12:26 <50000cal> 11 lines actually 12:26 http://puu.sh/pn7oc/1358bc2417.jpg he really is begging for free art isnt he 12:26 <50000cal> You should make a wiki-review type blog 12:26 tHOUGTH THAT WAS SALTY FOR .01 SECONDS AND HAD THE BIGGEST HEART ATTACK 12:26 who me or 12:26 <50000cal> Except it would probably catalog the new gemsonas monthly 12:26 @cal 12:27 <50000cal> No just in general 12:27 <50000cal> The wiki 12:27 nah that 12:27 would hurt peoples feelings 12:27 this??? wiki??? 12:27 effort?? 12:27 lol 12:27 <50000cal> Why? 12:27 looollll 12:27 <50000cal> You're just lsiting gemsonas 12:27 well 12:27 i-- 12:27 OH 12:27 well cal 12:27 well 12:27 i thought you meant reviewing gemsonas 12:27 <50000cal> lol you know how much work I put into my wiki review blogs? 12:27 let me spell it out for you 12:27 <50000cal> Not very much 12:27 "WHY AM I NOT FEATURED??!?!?!" 12:27 "WHY CANT I BE IN THE LIST" 12:27 "WHY THIS" 12:27 "WHY THAT???" 12:27 but 12:27 and then 12:28 the thing with that is 12:28 do you know how many petitions there would be? 12:28 a lot. 12:28 like a lot. 12:28 <50000cal> 1) That's why you list all of them 12:28 <50000cal> 2) Could be anything other than gemsonas 12:28 <50000cal> 3) I never get rollbacks complaining about not being there lol 12:28 <50000cal> Just a suggestion 12:28 some people feel 12:28 left out 12:28 literally any staff decision will get complaints 12:28 because nobody ever comments on their gemsonas 12:28 so 12:28 shrug 12:28 <50000cal> Could be something other than gemsonas lol 12:29 it takes a lot of work to get most things done 12:29 <50000cal> eh whatever you guys feel is right 12:29 <50000cal> I was just making a suggestion lol 12:29 ya ik 12:29 thank u for the input :0 12:29 >that wasnt sarcasm 12:29 <50000cal> Oh okay 12:29 <50000cal> Hi ember 12:29 does any-- 12:29 oh hey ember 12:30 hi ember 12:30 hi there existing users 12:30 does anyone want to watch an entertaining karaoke video 12:30 i'm yourtypicalweirdo but better 12:30 its pretty fuckin great 12:30 me 12:30 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EsBC-vF0ZeU 12:30 just 12:30 watch all of it 12:30 so you killed the past version of yourself 12:31 the most emotionally filling 4 minutes of your life 12:31 <50000cal> No sorry I'm gonna watch some dude destroy a video game in the name of speedrunning and cancer charity donations 12:31 yes i did ember. my past self was very annoying 12:31 i just hated my last usernamr 12:31 lol 12:31 someone say usernamr. i dare you. 12:31 <50000cal> What was it? 12:31 Lady Yellow Diamond 12:31 ahem 12:31 and then i was like "meh" 12:31 <50000cal> Oh now I remember 12:32 usernamr 12:32 ember pm 12:32 dani im kicking you 12:32 im literally just kicking you 12:32 right now 12:32 so you dared yourself 12:32 (are you doing something important) 12:32 yes 12:32 still 12:32 <50000cal> Nobody would've said it if you didn't point it out lol 12:32 ok nvm 12:32 you say that 12:32 i dont think youve ever been in staff chat 12:32 climax 12:32 with Tee I 12:32 : ((( 12:32 Tee I @zenzi 12:32 wHAT IS "Tee l" 12:32 SOPT 12:32 <50000cal> My pool's pH level is 8.4, this is so awesome lol 12:33 STOP* 12:33 one time zenzi tried to get my attention 12:33 so we typed Trevor 12:33 sopt 12:33 but it autocorrected 12:33 to Tee I 12:33 * DaniSkies runs 12:33 o h 12:33 and then for the next 10 minutes 12:33 everyone said "Tee I" 12:33 tee i. 12:33 * Zenzizenzic chases danio 12:33 except me 12:33 dani* 12:33 i was in school 12:33 DAnio 12:33 omf 12:33 dani-o 12:33 <50000cal> I was texting someone once and it autocorrected Sasha to assuage. The next time it corrected it to sausage. 12:33 dano 12:33 i just updated my pings to 12:33 danimals crunch 12:33 FUCK I NEED TO FIND IT 12:34 DaniSkies, Dani, dnai, danio, dano 12:34 volume warning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=unSEV4v3qJI 12:34 <50000cal> wtfitbs 12:34 so this is dani? http://danimals.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/11/danimals-smoothies-raspberry.png 12:34 ,,,,,, 12:34 I CRIED THE FIRST TIME I SAW THIS 12:34 nO 12:34 BRB SHOWING ALYSSA 12:35 ik i just updated my icon but i found another cool azami icon 12:35 CRUNCHY CRUNCHY CRUNCHY CRUCNHY 12:35 hi 12:35 hi 12:36 how are you? 12:36 i hate to edit existing icons but i just really need this icon to be more saturated 12:36 aaaa object!! 12:36 hi! 12:36 hi 12:36 good @zenzi 12:36 UM GUYS 12:36 that's nice 12:36 IT'S BUTH SMUUTH AND CRUNCHE 12:36 //http://www.strawpoll.me/10443903 12:36 SHRIEKING 12:37 I read that as BISMUTH for some reason 12:37 wait oosp 12:37 im voting for Ederyth because i misread is as urethra 12:37 omfg 12:37 wow 12:37 LOL 12:37 ok brb tho 12:37 Ursula = Elsa 12:38 thanks for ruining the name for me trevor 12:38 you just had to think of peeholes 12:38 >peeholes 12:38 I'm screaming rn 12:38 omfg 12:39 <50000cal> http://imgur.com/GrlsUgO 12:39 <50000cal> This is my desktop. As you can clearly see, I'm a super huge Pearl fan. 12:39 lol 12:39 <50000cal> Kneel before me 12:40 i haven't gotten the inactive tag yet? (is there still an inactive tag tho) 12:40 cal 12:40 <50000cal> Yes 12:40 <50000cal> I'm inactive. 12:40 <50000cal> But that will change soon. 12:40 http://www.strawpoll.me/10443286 if u haven't, pls vote on this 12:40 <50000cal> Zenzi. 12:40 you should really create a folder for your pictures 12:40 <50000cal> I did. 12:40 <50000cal> That box at the right is the Pearl Fanart folder properties lol 12:40 I can't tell 12:40 <50000cal> It has 3,500 images. 12:40 peeholes 12:40 what are you 5 12:41 Jesus 12:41 I didn't notice the box 12:41 <50000cal> Yeah ^.^ 12:41 rude!!1!!!!!1!!!111! 12:41 voted 12:41 sorry 12:41 sorry i was feeding my dogs 12:41 Raelcontor peeholes 12:41 what are you 5 12:41 says the person who thinks typos are funny 12:42 <50000cal> oooooooohhh 12:42 im actually really annoyed by people constantly pointing out my typos 12:42 typos are funny 12:42 then why do you do the same for others trevor 12:42 and why did robont become a thing then 12:42 lol bc im a hypocrite? 12:42 and robont wasnt a typo 12:42 that was on purpose 12:42 you would know if you were still staff 12:42 zenzi omfg 12:43 a hypocrite is not a good thing to be 12:43 okay and? 12:43 whatever 12:43 my entire personality is hypocritical 12:43 what? 12:43 there are a lot of bad things to be 12:43 racist, homophobic, 12:43 odrey 12:43 neglectful 12:43 some other things 12:44 we killed rpc 12:44 i would have left too 12:44 tbh 12:44 <50000cal> I have one thing 12:44 <50000cal> I have attachment issues! Like Pearl! 12:44 same 12:44 Have you ever had an icon that wasn't Pearl? 12:45 <50000cal> nnnnope 12:45 <50000cal> Not after I started watching SU 12:45 oh 12:45 all my ocs are mary sues/gary stuff aaaa 12:45 all my ocs are memes 12:46 all of my ocs are... crap 12:46 especially star sapphire 12:46 <50000cal> all my ocs are- wait I don't have any OCs whoops 12:46 XDD 12:46 same @dani 12:46 all of mine are gay 12:46 that was a lie 12:46 I have ocs but no gemsona-- 12:46 kunzite tbh is idk 12:46 oh 12:46 RM akoya and galatea are not gay 12:46 harley is beauty. harley is ace. harley will kick your face. 12:47 are they lesbon? 12:47 all of my ocs are horrible people with no aspirations and no emotional state since they are only one thing, emotionless--- 12:47 i've decided harley is ace but shit harlane 12:47 moonstone: welcome to the ace club @harley 12:47 RM likes boys 12:47 fdfdhdfd 12:47 akoya likes herself 12:47 galatea likes nobody 12:47 lol 12:47 taaffeite is a controlling bitch 12:47 galatea is me 12:47 me @dani 12:47 same 12:47 @zenzi 12:47 * DaniSkies shit i wasn't supposed to say that 12:48 im ajoya 12:48 FUCK ME UP THE ASS 12:48 akoya* 12:48 no 12:48 star sapphire and hematite are my worst gem ocs 12:48 akoya has ajoya 12:48 more like ajoyable 12:48 that is graphic 12:48 ^ 12:48 all my ocs are my worst ocs (: 12:48 my worst Oc is smoky 12:48 my worst oc is 12:48 fleur 12:48 she has made 12:48 my worst oc is spirit 12:48 i put no effort into pyrope although he isn't as bad as star sapphire 12:48 some bad dceisions in her life 12:48 because hes a bad person 12:48 coral is my favourite but she's mary sue so so so 12:48 lol 12:49 oh my god i am the mary sue god @Dani 12:49 the favorite OC i made has to be danalite 12:49 probably kunz is my only oc i put effort into 12:49 fleur adopted harley that's the worst decision ever @artsy 12:49 yours are all diamonds tho @trevor 12:49 no odrey not that decisiosn 12:49 yes thats what i just said 12:49 I swear this is the most active the chat has ever been 12:49 coral was a mary sue to begin with, which is why i made coral pearl 12:49 * DaniSkies shot 12:49 what decision then @artsy 12:49 :^) 12:49 :^))))))))))?????????????????????? 12:49 its been more active before zenzi 12:50 current emotional state 12:50 :>) 12:50 :^)??????? 12:50 not with this many user though @rael 12:50 tHAT LOOKS SO WRGON HOLY SHIT 12:50 the british guy who yelled "STOP THE FUCKING RIDE" after smiler crashed 12:50 STOP 12:50 [12:50 wow 12:50 fuck it 12:50 dammit zen 12:50 i give up 12:51 other things that describe my emotional state: 12:51 "HELP" 12:51 never give up 12:51 "HELP US" 12:51 "SOMETHINGS WRONG" 12:51 brb 12:51 "why the fuck did they manage to do that?" 12:51 k 12:51 how* 12:51 gtg, bye! 12:51 12:51 bye object 12:51 and pokemon 12:52 My emotional state rn: Don't fucking say something smart because I will cut your wig 12:52 hi stevi 12:52 my emotional state: i feel like im gonna poop out a baby tomorrow 12:52 what 12:52 my emotional state: confusion and yell 12:52 i told you i went to applebees 12:53 oh 12:53 oh wait 12:53 zenzi u were wrong 12:53 lag 12:53 ugh i sw e ar this lag 12:53 2 girls lost their leg 12:53 I thought it was just one 12:53 hmm 12:53 a girl named Victoria and Leah 12:53 I knew about Victoria 12:54 yeah leah washington was the other 12:54 Oh 12:54 ya 12:54 *coughs 12:54 i still cant believe it was only a year ago 12:54 Yeah 12:55 it just feels like these kinds of things dont happen anymore 12:55 and B&M still has a perfect record 12:55 except for that one raptor guy 12:55 IM JUST SAYING 12:55 Brb 12:56 ok 12:56 i hate how the news calls it a malfunction 12:56 it wasn't? 12:56 they stopped the empty train with the failsafe 12:56 and intentionally ran the second one 12:56 it wasnt a fucking malfunction it was people's fault lol 12:56 they didn't stop it 12:56 i remember someone died at disneyland 12:57 a lot of people have died at disneyland 12:57 it just stalled on it;s own 12:57 like, a LOT 12:57 a worker got crushed because there was this attraction with moving walls 12:57 yeah i remember that one 12:57 the walls crushed her 12:57 her family sued disney 12:57 the end 12:57 her name was deborah gail stone i think 12:57 and then the 2 matterhorn deaths 12:57 and the 12:57 there was a lot 12:57 matterhorn? 12:58 yeah 12:58 disneyland CA i believe 12:58 a kid's friend unbuckled his belt and he stood u[ 12:58 and fell out and died 12:58 another girls 12:58 her belt malfunctioned and she got ran over by a second train 12:59 one of the workers said it looked like the witch from the wizard of oz when she was crushed by the house 12:59 Back 12:59 and one time (more like 5 times) 12:59 a kid got run over by the monorail and the security guard said he had to hose the kid off of the tracks 12:59 :'( people are stupid 01:00 tag yourself im raptor guy 01:00 (in reference to all deaths we have just discussed) 01:01 i'm probs the security guard 01:01 zenzi is batman kid who got decapitated 01:01 May they rest in peace, may they dance in heaven.... 01:01 im the kid who had to be hosed off the tracks 01:01 I was just about to say that too, trevor 01:01 LOL 01:01 tag yourself im when the windseeker got stuck for 4 hours 01:02 NO WAIT 01:02 I would have been so fucking pissed 01:02 im TTD rollback 01:02 or MF getting stuck 01:02 I LOVE THAT VIDEO THE GUYS LIKE 01:02 being stuck up 300 ft in the air for 4 hours is not cool; 01:02 "were not allowed to film? they can come up here and take my phone from me" 01:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sO8_dOa7CS4 THIS ONE 01:03 You have permission from the manager 01:03 gotta love it 01:03 and even then 01:03 someone has to follow you from ride to ride 01:03 that was back before mantis was rougarou 01:03 holy cow 01:04 other way around 01:04 i 01:04 lovd 01:04 millennium force 01:05 i remember i was like standing in line with alyssa like "i dont wanna do this" 01:05 and then like the entire lift hill i was weepign to myself 01:05 10/10 01:05 would cry again 01:06 also im pretty sure 2 rides i would never do ever 01:06 slingshot and we have a skycoaster at kennywood 01:06 it's a ripcord thingie 01:06 and im like,,, not ever doing that 01:06 <50000cal> Wait the slingshot? 01:07 <50000cal> The thing that goes up 10 miles in the air? 01:07 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=klLfvlZ4hJE 01:07 Santa on a laucned B&M wingrider 01:07 http://puu.sh/pn9rl/7999ce1bdf.png 01:07 me right now 01:07 launched* 01:07 OK BRB WATCHING THAT 01:08 <50000cal> He has glasses on 01:08 <50000cal> What a champ. 01:08 sANTA FLAILING AROUND IM WHEEZING 01:09 Oh and trevor 01:09 ya 01:09 You know how you said Mean Streak may be closing 01:10 yes 01:10 Don't believe that 01:10 Cedar fair is known for pulling pranks like that 01:10 o 01:10 welll i didnt mean demolishing closing 01:10 like maybe they'll make it a hybrid? 01:10 idk 01:10 it's such a big coaster 01:11 no 01:11 don't believe that either 01:11 WELL GEEZ 01:12 idk i wonder what coaster theyll make next 01:12 if it even will be one 01:12 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SD5depN_PiE 01:12 oh boy 01:13 it 01:13 it's so true 01:13 yeah 01:15 "oh no" 01:16 "cedar point fanboy" 01:16 Hi 01:16 hi 01:17 brb 01:19 and i have to brb 01:19 aa gtg 01:19 Otay 01:20 ?!??!Bro!" 01:22 * Periandlapis007 sighs 01:23 silence 01:23 is golden 01:24 silence is greayt 01:24 AAA 01:24 great* 01:26 Hi 01:28 hi 01:29 hm, moussaieff lost his icon on the sidebar 01:30 I still see it 01:31 not like in chat but on wiki 01:31 like the little chat box 01:31 it was like that before i left the lab, too 01:31 Oh 01:31 <50000cal> I forgot I don't have pings set in this chat. 01:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=phMbRJwBJ1E 01:31 this is so true @zenzi 01:31 <50000cal> hmm actually I don't think I need them... 01:34 I was honestly really pissed when Big Bad Wolf was removed 01:34 lol 01:34 i never got to ride it 01:35 There really aren't any more good swinging coasters in America 01:35 i dont know how i feel about that style of coaster 01:35 iron dragon made me a little woozy 01:36 "i should have just gone on a B&M" 01:36 smh 01:36 i was doing so well on writing Fray (SVep) but i 01:36 i've run out of motivation and ideas and shit 01:36 * DaniSkies dies 01:37 just write a filler 01:37 i need to draw mauves room but i have no idea what it should be 01:37 but i mean that's not how i work ; 01:37 ;;* 01:37 i'm trying to be serious about it 01:38 oh 01:39 sorry if that uhm, sorry if i sounded offended or aggressive about this but i'm like short on words because i have this conversation and fucking annoying seniors in front of me 01:39 It's fine 01:44 hey zenzi 01:44 guess what? 01:45 guess whaaat??? >:3c 01:45 what 01:45 http://puu.sh/pnbmf/2264893ec3.jpg 01:45 * Raelcontor ruNS 01:45 oh my god 01:45 I DIDNT MEAN IT 01:45 IM WHEEZING 01:46 Tasteless. 01:46 yeah that joke kinda 01:47 crashed 01:47 and burned 01:47 * Raelcontor FINGER GUNS 01:47 Jesus Christ. 01:47 STOP 01:47 THE FUCKING RIDE 01:48 >:0 01:48 u brought this upon urself 01:48 tru 01:50 PM Sweet Hoesephine Diamond: idk PM Sweet Hoesephine Diamond: im making rollercoaster crash jokes at a friend in shat PM Sweet Hoesephine Diamond: CHAT*( PM Ain't Havin' Dat Shiet: It's too late. It's now shat. 01:50 he's right 01:50 Shat 01:51 this is now shat 01:51 ouch 01:54 wb dani 01:55 I'm screaming 01:55 why 01:56 I can't say it because it's not really appropriate 01:56 I'll pm it 01:56 we're only staff here 01:56 <50000cal> Yep. 01:56 <50000cal> Kudos. 01:56 oh shit 01:56 didn't notice it 01:57 spit it out man 01:58 hi simu 01:58 Sup 01:58 not much, u? 01:59 i might be inactive tomorrow 01:59 i might be inactive for 2 months 01:59 LMAO 01:59 well, more inactive than usual 01:59 i'm gonna be inactive in july so 01:59 <50000cal> Hi staven 01:59 sup calsexual 02:00 Ok 02:00 I had to edit it 02:00 Person A: "Let's turn up my ratchet Hunties." 02:00 Person B: "Excuse me, but I can't sing with her" 02:00 Person C: "You can't sing, period." 02:00 Person B:"At least I still get periods" 02:00 Person D"Try getting paid" 02:00 Person B:"Why don't you sing with floppy person C?" 02:00 Person E: "Person F has a floppy pair" 02:00 Person F: "Person E has a floppy dick" 02:00 wtf 02:00 omg 02:01 * DaniSkies shot 02:01 i just remembered something 02:02 gonna do my job here and warn you not to send messages longer than 5 line breaks 02:02 * Stevenismyuniverse slaps zen's wrist 02:02 Moving on 02:02 for shame 02:03 i love and hate those awards like "most improved!" and whatever like it seems so lame but then i remember how much i need them 02:06 http://puu.sh/pncpI/1d2c52dc68.jpg 02:06 sweet hoesephine 02:07 oh my gosh this girl sitting next to me i've never heard her talk until a few days ago and she sounds so adorable ;w;w;w; 02:09 wb simu 02:10 oh 02:10 Hello 02:11 Hi 02:11 helo 02:11 ohhi 02:12 are you new by any chance? 02:12 Hi 02:12 Yep, just joined today 02:12 alright! : D 02:12 Yay hi newbie! 02:12 well, welcome 02:12 Are you the user who made purple agate? 02:12 Hello 02:12 Hello 02:12 @Zen Yeah 02:12 ehhhh dani you do it 02:12 wrong tab whoops 02:13 dani u do it i cant introduce new people rn 02:13 r.i.p. 02:13 oh 02:13 i'll do it 02:13 umm... 02:13 Hello 02:13 just a moment please 02:13 coughs 02:13 > 02:13 sorry, i'm not on my usual computer 02:14 Alright, I read through the plicy 02:14 *policy 02:14 I like your art style 02:14 Thanks 02:15 Hi everyone 02:15 I read the rules 02:15 hello 02:15 hello 2 other new people 02:15 welcome to the wiki 02:16 thanks 02:16 Me too 02:16 Oh wow, CaT, you're here too? 02:16 I did not know! 02:16 :D 02:16 Sure ya didn't 02:16 :) 02:16 You all know each other? 02:16 yes 02:16 No 02:16 Yep 02:16 I have no idea who these two weirdos are 02:17 Never seen them in my life 02:17 we are all SU fans from another unrelated CN series fan fic wiki 02:17 hi apf 02:17 I am from the Uncle Grandpa wiki 02:17 o 02:17 Shit 02:17 ofc 02:17 apf seriously 02:17 honestly just bookmark the other chat if you so need 02:17 <50000cal> The cycle continues. 02:17 don't come here and do that 02:18 that shit is really starting to piss us off 02:18 just a lil bit 02:18 zenzi theyre already gone 02:18 ,,,,,,,,, 02:18 lmao 02:18 well 02:18 <50000cal> I'm amused, but I've only seen this twice. 02:18 it happens daily 02:18 i've seen it in logs a few times yea 02:18 whos going to OF to tell apf to stop 02:19 nobody 02:19 it cant be me i trigger them or something 02:19 nose goes 02:19 <50000cal> Shit 02:19 * DaniSkies urns 02:19 *runs 02:19 * DaniSkies shiet 02:19 they are just getting a kick the next time they do it 02:19 ,,,,,,well 02:19 lel 02:20 Sorry to the new users who had to see that. 02:20 We've seen worse 02:20 ^ 02:20 WAY worse 02:20 ^ 02:21 any recommended series here? 02:21 all 02:21 * DaniSkies OF flashbacks 02:21 well as an attention whore 02:21 * DaniSkies shot 02:21 Some are good series 02:21 welll 02:22 idk lol, depends on what you like to read i guess 02:22 Are there male gems? 02:22 theres RPing and fanons and stuff its like 02:22 YES 02:22 so many 02:22 unruly amount of uncanon-ness here 02:22 which is why its 02:22 the fanon wiki 02:22 i haven't seen any male gems yet 02:23 there 02:23 are 02:23 a 02:23 lot 02:23 well get ready for the shitstorm of testosterone 02:23 There ones I have seen are female 02:23 i have like 6 rip me 02:23 is there a peridot sitcom spinoff 02:24 if not I must wrtite one 02:24 *write 02:24 yeah go ahead lol 02:24 Lapis and Peridot spinoff 02:24 sv is all female except for like three or four of 48 02:24 yes Echo 02:24 Barn Chronicles: The Lapidot Side-Story 02:24 Good idea 02:25 For a list of characters go to Category:OCs 02:25 then my OC gem can come in 02:25 7 02:25 7 males 02:25 and make the show jump the shark 02:25 and it will be fantastic 02:25 i lied i forgot mauve pearl 02:25 series Category:Fanon series 02:26 I hope I wont find cringey series 02:26 The wiki I came from had Spongebob 10 02:26 and a LOT 02:26 of people draw here 02:26 A 02:26 LOT 02:26 don't forget Dora 10 @ Echoson 02:26 Artists groups? 02:26 i draw, agunachopace draws 02:26 goldensunsheba draws 02:26 I'll befriend with all the artists and use them for my own gain 02:26 I do 02:27 Just kidding 02:27 haha um 02:27 You mean I won't be the only one on a wiki drawing things for people for once? 02:27 someones actually doing that to me rn 02:27 Halleluja! 02:27 i aint having any of it tho 02:27 Aguna will say yes to any request 02:27 so on the topic of SU, did you guys enjoy In Too Deep? 02:27 he has drawn hundreds of gems for people 02:27 poor soul 02:27 yeah @yopo 02:27 I liked it 02:28 It was kinda bland tbh 02:28 Did anyone else catch the Gurren Lagann music reference when they were drilling? 02:28 i usually dont throw my art at everyone but 02:28 I hate how the Cluster arc ended so anti climatically 02:28 User:Raelcontor/Art this is what i have to offer to the world 02:28 The cluster arc seemed rushed 02:28 * Raelcontor throws glitter, runs 02:28 I agree 02:28 yeah the bubbling of the cluster just 02:28 meh? 02:28 The Cluster was rushed 02:28 unless jasper falling into the Earth will bring it back 02:28 I doubt it 02:29 her pointy hair will pop the bubble 02:29 Lmao yes 02:29 @Rael Your art looks really good! Pretty on-model with the show's style. 02:29 * DaniSkies slides back in 02:29 * DaniSkies sees current convo and runs 02:29 as close as you can get with little to no reference regarding male characters :') 02:29 <50000cal> Shit 02:29 stop 02:29 cal 02:29 cal pls 02:29 <50000cal> lol sorry 02:30 tis fine 02:30 alarm is set for 4 am 02:30 im ready 02:30 <50000cal> Jesus 02:30 i am also changing my icon to mauve brb 02:30 CAL I AM SO READY 02:30 I though it was 1 am 02:30 i'll get the staff page ready 02:30 i lied 02:30 its actually 4 02:30 How did you make your words so big? 02:30 [ big ] 02:30 without spaces 02:30 Oh 02:30 mAG-- 02:30 dammit 02:30 Test 02:30 YES 02:31 passed 02:31 please don't abuse it though 02:31 yah 02:31 Yeah thanks for telling me lol :P 02:31 Don't worry, we know how annoying spam can be 02:31 do all the staff here have different gems 02:31 well 02:31 http://puu.sh/pndJ0/3da3f4c9b5.png @Zenzi 02:31 Agreed with CaT 02:31 or do each represent a different position 02:31 me and dani are admins 02:31 we have garnet gems 02:31 >Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Site Staff 02:31 nyep 02:31 oh ok u can link that, too 02:31 oh 02:31 that also works 02:31 i'm proactive 02:31 * DaniSkies shot 02:32 weeps 02:32 i miss aptos 02:32 ;; 02:32 when will my aptos return from the war 02:32 you might as well mark SIMU as Semi-inactive 02:32 no it's 02:32 semi-active 02:32 or temp. inactive 02:33 anyone else i need to mark rn? 02:33 that's what I meant 02:33 i'm putting myself semi so 02:33 Question; what did you guys thought of the first half of season 1? 02:33 pretty good 02:33 First half was ok. Just a lot of character development 02:33 much enjoy i liked it a lot 02:34 It was kinda generic for me tbh 02:34 And I found the art to be inconsistent 02:34 it still is tbh 02:34 But when Lapis was introduced, I was hooked 02:34 its still incon-- 02:34 dani come on 02:34 nope 02:34 fite me 02:34 * DaniSkies jk runs 02:35 Dani, you have some icons to update on the staff page. 02:35 fek 02:35 BIAAATCH 02:35 some? 02:35 no just 1 02:36 meh im changing it again 02:36 god damn it 02:36 <50000cal> fak'n bullshit 02:38 cry me a river 02:38 refusal 02:38 Oh, he got you there, Danimals. 02:38 danimals crucnhers 02:38 bye 02:39 bye 02:39 dani is an administraitor 02:40 oh hi dani 02:41 anything else i need to update 02:41 your attitude 02:41 >trevors icon 02:41 >danis activity 02:41 >simus activity 02:41 ahem 02:41 this is my personality, no thanks 02:41 ur fired 02:41 you can't fire me, you're neither len nor ame 02:42 <50000cal> How about literally? 02:42 thats what you think 02:42 ;> 02:42 i'm on an island 02:42 kinda hard to get to me 02:42 <50000cal> Warp into the island, we break the pad, burn you, fly away. 02:42 <50000cal> u ded 02:42 are you trying to rap? 02:43 http://puu.sh/pnejT/8530556f93.jpg 02:43 <50000cal> I'm a navy seals sniper with over 300 confirmed kills with experience in gorilla warfare 02:43 <50000cal> No 02:43 never have i ever drawn something with such little context 02:45 so i have 5 hours of sleep before i have to wake up 02:45 im ready 02:46 <50000cal> Damn 02:46 <50000cal> gl;hf 02:46 <50000cal> Hi pal 03:10 gonna go too 03:10 good night, zen uvu#// 03:10 or w/e 03:11 i should probs just leave this tab 03:12 Probably. 03:12 There xe goes. 03:14 I love how this kid always says something entirely inaccurate and then when he's proved wrong, he always enunciates, like, if I were to put it in text... 03:14 "Miss. Engel." 03:14 Just going to talk to myself which has already left but that is fine. 03:16 Oh, fun, I love The Red Tails. 03:17 It really glorifies the Tuskegee Airmen but what's not glorified these solemn days? 05:10 hi zenzi 05:11 how are tings? 05:11 good 05:11 i am tired 05:12 I bet you are 05:12 i woke up at 3 am and didnt go back to sleep for another hour or so 05:12 and then couldnt sleep 05:12 lol 05:13 I'm sad 05:13 why 05:14 My dad does a lot of traveling, and he was in California and he was supposed to take me to SFMM but he finished his work early and now I can't go 05:14 awh 05:14 So i can't work on my coaster count 05:14 I'm at like 78 rn 05:15 i have no idea what im at but definitely not over 30 LMAO. i havent really gotten into coasters until about 2 years ago 05:15 and military and such we dont really go out much :v 05:15 i made a rhyme 05:15 oh 05:15 lmao 05:16 Dubai and china are getting a six flags 05:16 and half of my family gets motion sickness 05:16 like super super bad 05:16 yet Kansas can't 05:16 oh 05:16 and car sickness 05:16 and sea sickness 05:16 and im over here like "ahha ok" because i get none of those things 05:16 Hi Zenzi & Rael? O/ 05:16 hi 05:16 hi iss 05:18 Alpine diamond and Herkimer diamond are lies 05:18 but at CP i had a good time, we didnt go on 8 of the 18 coasters but im surprised anyone in my family got that far lol 05:18 More like lie-monds amirite 05:18 so are killecrankie diamonds 05:18 * I-Ship-Stevidot is shot 05:18 lolololl theyre just other gems 05:18 better tell that to Gracew 05:18 grace* 05:18 let me see if i can remember what we went on 05:19 And hexagonal diamond 05:19 That's just lonsdaleite 05:19 pipe scream, raptor, gatekeeper, millennium force <3 , rougarou, gemini, 05:19 um um um 05:19 Mean 05:19 i can remember just give me a second i have a terrible memory 05:19 ttd 05:20 CORKSCREW 05:20 iron dragon 05:20 and my brother dragged me onto woodstock express 05:20 which is very intense for a fucking kids ride 05:20 and i didnt get to go on anything else :'( 05:20 EVERY FUCKING SIX FLAGS IS GETTING A VIRTUAL REALITY COASTER 05:20 EWWW 05:20 WHY 05:20 ??? 05:21 I don't know 05:21 All i know is 05:21 Reality is an illusion 05:21 The universe is a hologram 05:21 Buy gold 05:21 Bye 05:21 every coaster that is getting one is getting renamed to "The New Revolution" 05:21 * I-Ship-Stevidot walks from an explosion 05:22 inb4 MM VR coaster kills someone 05:22 Six Flags is known for having the same thing at every park though 05:22 >june 14 2018 05:22 >a 14 year old boy lost his VR goggles riding The New Revolution. he stood up on the ride to try and get them and was run over by the oncoming train. 05:22 >somehow. 05:23 >nobody even knows how it happened. 05:23 >that doesnt even make sense but he died. 05:23 >august 16 2019 05:23 >somehow, the smiler, made it all the way to america when it derailed, and hit a 16 year old girl, 05:23 >killing her. how does that happen 05:24 >how does this even happen anymore 05:24 https://www.sixflags.com/national/new-2016 05:24 ech 05:25 the coaster looks just as fun without the goggles 05:25 "On Six Flags' three new SUPERMAN Virtual Reality Coasters, once you take your seat and fasten the headset, you'll be fully immersed in a 360-degree comic-book world. Soar alongside SUPERMAN as he battles evil Lexbots through hairpin twists and turns, loops, dips and dives." 05:25 But why? 05:26 It's coming to nine parks 05:26 o hi peri 05:27 what a waste of money :v 05:28 >december 2nd 2453 05:29 >a janitor is cleaning the rollercoaster 05:29 >earth explodes 05:30 roller coasters don't get cleaned 05:30 six flags is installing a riddlers revenge you say?? 05:30 cool we have an identical ride in PA 05:30 * Raelcontor snorts 05:30 the only thing they get is repainted 05:31 They legit have a roller coaster with the exact same name 05:31 rougarou got a hella repainting 05:31 i like its colors now 05:31 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZRjKxB0EvHY 05:31 its a stand up coaster 05:31 and it has a ROAR 05:32 nono theyre installing one identical to the Black Widow at kennywood 05:32 which is a giant version of MaXair at CP 05:32 which is VERY fun 05:32 :3c 05:32 I know 05:33 I was talking about the name 05:33 six flags really isn't that creative with names 05:33 yeah they really like rotating names around 05:33 lol 05:33 "what do we name this one?" 05:33 "batman the ride" 05:33 "perfect" 05:33 batman the darknight 05:33 HEY WAIT A SECOND 05:33 Superman ultimate flight 05:33 is that joker coaster B&M? 05:34 Yeah 05:34 wait 05:34 what? 05:34 which one? 05:34 riddler* lmao 05:34 It looks fucking identical to rougarou 05:34 Yeah it's B&M 05:34 or maybe its just the lift and first inversion 05:35 did you know intamin tried to make a stand up coaster? 05:35 how did THAT go 05:35 >coming in 2030 05:36 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zhQjw9H88I4 05:36 >top thrill dragster... but stand-up 05:36 >jim thats a fucking terrible idea 05:36 >SHUT UP 05:36 Guy: GUYS STOP PUTTING CUPS ON THE TABLE WE HAVE COASTERS FOR A REASON! 05:36 Another guy goes to an amusement park 05:36 Guy: BOB! 05:36 the 4D joker looks fun 05:36 i guess 05:36 if youre into that sort of thing 05:37 intamin 05:37 again 05:37 and now... the slowest lift hill in history.... 05:37 ...shockwave..... 05:38 and also the shortest coaster in history.... 05:38 ...also shockwave... 05:38 ...maybe corkscrew as well 05:40 What happened to the Mitten? 05:43 wait zenzi 05:43 ya 05:43 are there any rollercoasters that exist for transportation purposes 05:43 no 05:43 not that I know of 05:43 damn 05:43 thatd be cool 05:44 I know intamin makes transportation 05:44 you know what intamin doesnt make? 05:44 http://www.intaminworldwide.com/transportation/Home/News/tabid/128/language/de-DE/Default.aspx 05:44 what? 05:44 money. 05:44 * Raelcontor RUNS AWAY LAUGHING 05:44 true 05:45 but I think they make basically every thing 05:45 THey make: 05:45 Water rides 05:45 roller coasters 05:45 wooden coasters 05:45 flat rides 05:45 trains 05:45 dark rides 05:45 simulations 05:45 o 05:46 brb 05:47 aaaa 05:47 I finished all the characters for Aeternum 05:51 : D 05:53 tbh i like the color schemes for a lot of CP's coasters 05:55 http://puu.sh/pnWoV/42aa18a8f2.png 05:55 welp i was just touched by god 05:59 oh 05:59 CP has some good coasters 06:00 not enough B&M tbh 06:00 they need a fly coaster, a lat down coaster, or a 4D coaster 06:00 "shouldve gotten a GOOD b&m" 06:09 Imagine a group of rebellious diamonds called the Carbonado 06:11 *Imagining it 06:11 *Can't see it happen 06:11 ouch 06:12 I just can't 06:12 like 06:12 Rebellious Diamonds don't seem right to mw 06:12 me* 06:12 Hi Topaz o/ 06:12 Hi topax 06:12 <12gemstopaz> hi 06:12 topaz* 06:12 I have a rebellious ALPINE diamond 06:12 <12gemstopaz> ? 06:13 Alpine diamond=pyrite 06:13 yeah why would diamonds rebel? 06:13 like 06:13 <12gemstopaz> OPink diamond 06:13 they literally own an entire planet of people who pamper u 06:14 lololol 06:14 <12gemstopaz> what about the PD theory 06:14 <12gemstopaz> (not the rose is a diamond one) 06:15 (dear god my sister believes RQ=PD because she's pink and her gem "looks like a diamond") (like srsly) 06:15 The PD was a rebel one? 06:17 <12gemstopaz> (i used to believe it tooXD don't judge) 06:22 <12gemstopaz> hey 06:22 hi topaz 06:23 <12gemstopaz> hi 06:26 how are things? 06:26 im redrawing sweet josephine 06:31 y? 06:31 WHY?! 06:31 I JUST FEEL LIKE IT LOL 06:32 I maybe somewhat inactive tonight 06:32 so ya 06:48 Hm. 06:50 hm? 06:51 hm? 06:51 helo 06:51 hi 06:53 Hi Odrey and Andre o/ 06:54 helo stevi 06:54 Hi Odrey o/ 06:54 http://www.strawpoll.me/10443286 also this is a poll and you should vote on it 06:55 i've linked it a bajillion times but whatever 07:01 test 07:01 passed 07:11 Hi Lapidot o/ 07:23 nyoom 07:31 http://sketchjet.deviantart.com/ 07:38 sjds lines are done 07:38 rip my hands 07:01 passed 07:11 Hi Lapidot o/ 07:23 nyoom 07:31 http://sketchjet.deviantart.com/ 07:38 sjds lines are done 07:38 rip my hands 07:54 Hi Lapidot! O/ 08:24 Shitt 08:26 Opal plz 08:30 <12gemstopaz> hi 08:54 Hi 08:54 !Rivive chat 08:54 *revive 08:55 duck it 08:55 hi 09:24 wb 09:24 i am here 09:25 hey mauv- i mean rael (hi) 09:25 :3c 09:26 Minipookie 09:26 poonkie 09:28 I'm soorry, but... I kinda ship mauve and bordeaux pearl. 09:28 lol 09:28 (qwerty is shot) 09:28 ud have to tell dani, not me 09:29 Xe would shoot me too., probably :P 09:30 Gonna go for a bit 09:30 trevor 09:31 ya 09:31 if apf comes and says "shit" kick her 09:31 um 09:31 id have to ask len and ame 09:31 lol 09:36 hi artsy (hi) 09:36 hi 09:37 hi opal 09:37 inhales 09:37 Shi- scat 09:37 why do you keep coming in here and saying that? 09:38 len they probably already left 09:38 theyre still here 09:38 sometimes theres a delay idk 09:39 yep 09:39 that makes 09:39 7 09:40 sighs 09:41 oh well... 09:43 len, who's that in your profile pic? 09:44 freyja wion from macross delta 09:46 oh, ok! Her face tho. :) 09:46 zen 09:46 pm 09:47 Heylo people. 09:47 If any people from Old Fanon come on here and cause drama pls tell me on my message wall on this wiki! Thank you very much! I'll do my best to keep drama off your guy's wiki. 09:47 Goodbye :D 09:48 ok king vegan 09:48 umm...ok? 09:48 Omg 09:48 #whenyousooblivious 09:48 qwerty APF just 09:48 kinda 09:48 yeah 09:49 i assume its taken care of now 09:49 I don't want to make any of you uncomfortab;e, but if someone is comfortable, could someone tell me what happened over at the Old Fanon? If not then it'd ok. 09:50 sure. pm 09:50 Oh shit 09:50 len is here 09:50 hi len 09:51 lol 09:54 Ok back to being afk 09:54 bye everyone 10:02 oh ok 10:03 it actually woke me up but i was too tired to actually read it at that moment 10:03 lol 10:04 Wb 10:11 steven watcher 10:11 u ok 10:11 nope, it seems not 10:13 (Seekhelp) 10:13 wh 10:15 Has anyone ever been so lonely 10:15 They pmed themselves 10:15 all the time 10:15 ,,,,,,,,,? 10:27 * DaniSkies blares the sirens 11:07 hey rael 11:08 Wb Ray 11:11 ray 11:11 huh 11:11 havent heard that one yet 11:13 why do quartzes get called diamonds nowadays 11:13 Back in my day, everything called a diamond was just a diamond 11:13 Simpler times 11:15 Hi Dani o/ 11:15 hyello uvu#// 11:24 Thing 11:24 wb ISS 11:24 Hi Raelo/ 11:25 WB stevie 11:27 sooo 11:27 whoops 11:28 PM Sweet Hoesephine Diamond: apatite PM Sweet Hoesephine Diamond: it's PM Sweet Hoesephine Diamond: apetite PM Sweet Hoesephine Diamond: apatite is a gem PM Ain't Havin' Dat Shiet: I've been hanging around MN for too long. 11:28 im sobbing 11:30 dani 11:30 guess what qwerty said 11:30 qWERTY 11:30 ships mauve and bordeaux 11:31 the scandalous qwerty 11:31 ™ 11:31 * Raelcontor throws qwerty under bus, runs away laughing 11:32 oml ;; 11:33 (gasp) 11:33 BUS 2016 06 10